Confession to a Tree
by Aki Eschirott
Summary: A confession to a tree really makes Natsume's day. NxM


**Confession to a tree**

**An Aki Eschirott Story**

**Natsume's POV**

I stood up from my chair in the classroom. "_Narumi's next,_" I thought.

Ruka stood up as well but I stopped him **"**Stay**"** I said in a low hoarse voice. My voice was still sore from screaming at Personna yesterday. I couldn't take him anymore he was being too much of a pain.

I walked past Ruka and went to open the door.

"Natsume where are you going" I heard her ask. I craned my neck to the side and saw her standing near the blackboard holding two erasers.

"Somewhere…" I replied. She didn't take that answer too lightly and went up to me. "Natsume! You're going to ditch class again aren't you?!" She looked hurt and angry, probably because I didn't answer her properly. I noticed the whole class was silent and was staring at us.

I glared at all of them and they suddenly went back to their own business. I looked at the girl in front of me who wouldn't budge.

"To the infirmary…"I said with my head hung low my bangs covering my eyes.

"Oh…Okay then" I heard her say, "I hope you'll feel better once you go to the infirmary Natsume"

"Hn**"** I walked past her and kicked the door opened and I went out.

"_Tsk, I lied"_ I thought

"_It's not as if it's the first time right Natsume?"_

"_But it hurts…I wonder why?"_

"_Because stupid you already admitted to yourself you like her. Right?"_

"_No I didn't"_

"_Then why do you help her?"_

"_Because…"_

"_Just because!"_ I thought bitterly how I was turning to an insane person at such a young age. Replying, answering my own question in my mind, and successfully succeeding in making myself speechless.

I stopped in front of my room, my special star room.

I unlocked the door, went inside, went straight ahead to my bookcase, and took out a manga.

I made my way back to door but on my way, I managed to hit a picture frame on top of a table. The picture frame didn't reach the floor. I was able to catch it. I turned the picture frame around and my eyes widened at the picture but after a few seconds, it went back to normal.

It was a group picture. A Christmas group picture, only there was four of us, Ruka on top with Imai and Me below him with…her…

She was in the picture, a picture with me. I smiled for a brief moment, placed the picture back on the table, and continued my way to my real destination.

The Sakura Tree

I sat on the ground with my back resting on the trunk of the Sakura tree and tried to relax.

The giant clock tower rung, it was a sign that it was twelve o'clock and it was lunchtime.

I didn't really do anything here. Just sat for a few minutes or so…and slept a bit…the usual. I stood up and dusted the few particles of dirt that was clinging to my uniform.

I was about to leave when I heard somebody coming near. _"Personna"_ I thought angrily and jumped on one of the branches of the Sakura tree.

"You know something happened today Mr.Tree" I heard someone talking below me. Apparently, this tree is supposed to be Mr. Tree. I sighed in relief. It wasn't Personna it was someone else. I was about to jump down from the branch when I saw the girl sit at the base of the tree.

"You know my friend Natsume, The one I usually talk about." The girl looked familiar. She had tangerine coloured hair in two childish pigtails wearing the middle school uniform.

I slapped my forehead lightly._ "Of course! It's…her"_ I thought

"_How stupid can I get?!"_

"_Apparently stupid enough to forget your own crush Romeo"_

Again, I thought bitterly at how I'm slowly turning into an insane person. I rested my back on the tree and decided to listen to her babbles.

"_You mean eavesdrop right Sherlock?"_

I slapped my forehead again.

_"So she talks about me huh?"_ I grinned at that thought

"He went to the infirmary today. He's sick again I guess…" I heard her say. She looked sad. I felt guilty again,…the lying memory was coming back.

"I hope he'll be okay" I heard her say. I saw her bow her head "He's been ignoring me as well and we're usually arguing with each other."

Guilt apparently is raining on me today.

"I don't know why it's hurting me now…I mean he's been doing that for ages already…I wonder why it hurts now."

I looked at her sadly. _"Great job at making her happy Romeo!"_ My mind said again. I slapped my forehead.

"But you know what Mr. Tree? I think I know why I'm hurt"

I looked at her. She stared at the sky.

"It's because I love him"

My eyes widened. She loves me. She does love me. A blush started creeping at my face.

"That's why…" I saw her stand up and dusted some dirt of her skirt "That's why I'm not going to give up! I'm going to let him know what I really feel! I know it'll hurt if he'll reject but I'll try! I'll try my very best! And when it's over I'm going to tell you everything about what went on Mr. Tree." She turned around to face the tree, bowed, gave a huge smile, and walked back to the classroom.

I jumped from the branch. My head hung low. **"**Baka**"** I said in a low whisper "You know I won't ever reject you… "I raised my head and smiled. A really big smile.

"_Because I love you too…" _

"…_Mikan Sakura"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: Finish Editing.

I just skimmed through it :P Anyway

Thanks for reading!

Aki


End file.
